


Dark Times

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: "Only my mother can love me for me"





	Dark Times

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Weeknd's song "Dark Times" ft Ed Sheehan  
> I do not own Harry Potter or that franchise, but this is my original idea  
> This idea is super shitty though and probably not worth a read lmao

"You don't really mean that, do you?", Lucius sneered. 

"Yes, Father, I do", Draco replied trying to conceal the slight twitch in his hand. It would be a dead give away to his internal struggle and anxieties. The only reason he was even here and explaining to his parents why he would no longer be obedient to the dark was because of a brown eyed, bushy haired girl. She just so happened to be his "almost" girlfriend, a term he made up to put his mind at ease. In other circumstance, they would have been in love. A picture perfect couple full of passion and love, but it just wasn't the right time. There was a war going on, and Draco couldn't seem to stay out of a fight. By doing this though, he hoped to fight along side Hermione, not against her. Maybe then, they would have a fair chance.

 

Lucius spoke again, "You are not my son. My son would never speak of such outrageous things," he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head, "I have no love for the boy in front of me. Leave. Leave before I force you". With that, he walked out of the parlor, slamming the door shut.

Draco couldn't help, but have a few tears swell up in his eyes. It wasn't everyday a man was disowned. He just hoped it was worth it.


End file.
